the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Het Huis Anubis
“Het Huis Anubis”, also known as “Het Huis Anubis en de Geheime Club van de Oude Wilg” because of later spin-offs, is the Flemish/Dutch teen drama series that is the first and original version of “House of Anubis”. Het Huis Anubis was broadcast from September 26, 2006 to December 4, 2009 on the Dutch/Flemish version of Nickelodeon. The series was made in cooperation with Studio 100, a Flemish company. The show was a huge success in the Benelux (Belgium, The Netherlands, Luxembourg), despite the show’s low budget for the first two seasons. There have been made 404 episodes and 4 seasons of Het Huis Anubis, although it should be noted that the first 3 seasons were each broadcasted in 2 parts. Plot In a building dating from 1900, currently serving as a boarding school, eight young people live together under the leadership of the strict landlord, Victor. When newcomer Nienke spends the night in the attic as an 'incorporation', she dicovers something bizarre: the house has a secret history, a mystery nobody knows about. While each resident has their own way of dealing with school, friends, love and growing up, the teens bond together to search for the treasure hidden within Het Huis Anubis (The House of Anubis). 'Season 1' When newcomer Nienke moves into the House of Anubis, another resident, Joyce, suddenly disappears. Patricia, Joyce’s best friend, doesn’t trust Nienke and forces her to spend a night in the attic as incorporation in the house. In the attic, Nienke discovers a recorded diary of a young girl, Sarah, who lived in the house in the 1900s. On the tapes, it is revealed the house has a secret history, a mystery that nobody knows about. Nienke then decides to discover the secrets of the House together with her roommate Amber and fellow resident Fabian. Meanwhile, Patricia searches for answers about Joyce's disappearance. Finale After they solved all the clues, the Sibuna gang knows where the grail is hidden. They get chased by Victor, Mr. Van Swieten and Zeno who want the grail to become immortal. Victor is furious when he finds out that Corvus is "destroyed". Nienke takes the grail and disappears. Fabian is worried and waits at the school's prom for Nienke. Jeroen gets threatened by Zeno, who claims he has been cursed and will soon turn into a mummy. After Nienke arrives at the prom, she and Fabian are crowned as promqueen and king and they share a kiss. The grail is hidden underneath the "stage". Season 2 (Under construction!) Cast The cast was picked by Studio 100's owner Gert Verhulst. All cast members have a decent skill level in singing and dancing, which can be seen in their shows and tours around The Netherlands and Flanders. Loek (Nienke's actress) sang all of the opening songs. Nienke Martens Actress: '''Loek Beernink '''German Version: Nina Martens English version: Nina Martin Nienke is much more shy than Nina in House of Anubis. Another difference with the English version is that Nienke is not American, which was made up for the English remake as another reason for Patricia to distrust her. Nienke starts out very shy but ends up being more like Nina always was. Also, Nienke was not the Chosen One like in the English version. A lot of people thought she was, but it was later revealed she was some sort of Osirian. She just had to find and protect the real Chosen One (Noa in the Dutch version, Mara in the German version). In the third movie it's revealed Nienke is studying to become a doctor and works in the hospital as an intern. Fabian Ruitenburg Actor: Lucien van Geffen German Version: Daniel Gutenberg English version: Fabian Rutter The Dutch version of Fabian is a lot geekier than the English version. He does not play the guitar, and is almost always seen reading, even more than the English Fabian does. Fabian is usually the one that solves puzzles and finds clues. In Season 4, it was thought that Fabian had died from a coma, but actually a doctor hid him at his house along with Noa. When he returns to Het Huis Anubis, he disguises himself with the help of Nienke and Amber as a different student. His best friend is Mick, who was the only person outside of Sibuna who still knew Fabian was alive. After the last episode, Fabian and Nienke grew apart and Fabian became an archeologist. However, at the end of the third movie he and Nienke reunited and started dating again. Amber Rozenberg Actress: Iris Hesseling German Version: Delia Seefeld English version: '''Amber Millington The Dutch Amber seems much more headstrong than the English version. She immediately knows that something is wrong with Mick in the first episode, while the English Amber takes much more time to discover it. The Dutch Amber is also much more hot-headed and has much more Eureka-moments. Her best friends are Nienke and Appie, who she starts to date in the very last movie. This is different from the English version, where they started dating in season 2. In the third movie it's revealed Amber became a fashion model after graduating. Patricia Soeters '''Actress: Vreneli van Helbergen German Version: Luzy Schoppa English version: '''Patricia Williamson The Dutch and English versions are mostly similar to one another; the only small difference is in their clothing: the English Patricia wears much more gothic-like outfits, sporting colors like black and purple, and the Dutch Patricia wears brighter colors. In the Dutch version, Patricia's panicking around Joyce's (Joy's) disappearance makes less sense because no clip of her leaving was ever shown. After she starts working at the school paper she gets messages from a secret admirer, who is revealed to be Robbie. She starts dating him, even though he is a year younger than her. She also finds out he's Mr. Swieten's son. At the beginning of the 4th season she moves to America with Joyce for their scholarship, and she and Robbie start having a long-distance relationship, unlike Mick and Joyce, who break up. Mick Zeelenberg '''Actor: Vincent Banic German Version: Kaya Sahin English version: Mick Campbell The Dutch Mick and English Mick are similar. They both love sports and aren't that smart. The only difference in their personalities, is that the Dutch Mick is much colder, a polar opposite to Dutch Amber's hotheadedness. His father wants him to become a doctor and he actually wants to become one tooin order to cure his blind sister. However, he's way better at sports so he pursues that instead. Mick dated three girls in the house: Amber, Mara, and Joyce. In the very last episode (and second movie), he started dating Sofie after he broke up with Joyce, as well. Appie Tayibi Actor: Achmed Akkabi and Kevin Wekker German Version: Felix Gaber English version: Alfie Lewis Two people played Appie. The first one (Achmed Akkabi) left because he had been cast in a film and therefore didn't have time to play his part, but they actually changed the plot so that another actor could play Appie. According to the series, Appie's appearance changed when he got cursed after touching an artifact. Appie is not that different from Alfie, although his pranks are. He is usually seen with horror toys like bloody arms. He likes to tease Amber as well. Unlike Alfie and Amber in the English version, Appie and Amber don't start dating until the last movie. In that movie Appie and Amber meet up five years after the end of the show and Appie has a girlfriend, Belona. Amber is jealous and mistrusting of Belona. At the end of the movie it's revealed Belona was the mastermind behind all the bad things that happened and Sibuna defeats her. They never dated in the actual show but are mostly seen as best friends. Jeroen Cornelissen Actor: Sven de Wijn German Version: Magnus von Hagen English version: Jerome Clarke Jeroen is just like his English version, Jerome: he likes messing with people and their feelings, and has blackmailed a lot of the other residents. Like the English version, Mara, and later Noa, are the only ones who can actually understand him and he opens up to them alone. He's best friends with Appie and pranks around with him a lot. He also becomes a member of Sibuna in order to save Noa. Jeroen leaves midway through season 4 to find the necessary papyri in Egypt. He returns in the final episode. His catchphrase, 'prutser' (similar to 'bungler') returns in almost every episode. Mara Sabri Actress: Liliana de Vries German Version: Mara Minkmar English version: Mara Jaffray Mara is, just like her English version, and perhaps even more so, a very quiet girl. She likes studying. The Dutch version is much more impatient than the English one: she gets irritated easily, especially when Patricia starts talking about Joyce's disappearance. She liked Jeroen, and he liked her, and that made Mick, who she dated at that time, jealous. In the Dutch version of the series, Mara left for Dubai with her parents and twin sister because the actress didn't have time to play her part anymore. She was somewhat replaced by Noa. In the English and German versions Mara did not leave the show. Noa van Rijn Actress: Gamze Tazim German Version:Charlotte Bachmann & Mara Minkmar English Version: '''KT Rush & Nina Martens (as the Chosen One) Noa suddenly appears when Mara leaves for Dubai. Noa is a confident, creative girl who loves old things, candles and flea markets. She is very stylish and is different in everything she does. She is a descendant of Amneris, and is actually an Egyptian princess. Noa develops a very special bond with Jeroen. It is unknown whether or not Mara will take over this role, like they did in the German version, or if Noa will appear. Joyce van Bodegraven '''Actress: Marieke Westenenk German Version: Linn Bredemeier & Charlotte Bachmann English Version: Joy Mercer Joyce likes to wager, and everyone seems to like her, just like the English Joy. Joyce's disappearance is much less of a mystery in the Dutch version, because we do not actually see her leave. Patricia is the only one that actually cares about her, but everyone else doesn't panic and seems to forget her easily. She returns in season 2, but doesn't actually explain her disappearance. She starts dating Mick, but at the end of the series, she breaks up with him and leaves with Patricia to America for their scholarship. Victor Emanuel Rodenmaar Jr. Actor: Walter Crommelin German Version: ''' Victor Emanuel Rodemer '''English Version: Victor Rodenmaar Jr. Although the Dutch version of Victor looks very creepy, he becomes nicer every season. His stuffed raven Corvus (Latin for raven) seems to be his only true friend, although he's good friends with Mr. Van Swieten as well. In the first season, Victor is depicted as a creepy and mean man who is thought to have the eternal life thanks to one of his concoctions. He acts like the antagonist of the series during this season, always watching the children and searching for the treasure himself. In season 2, he is blackmailed by Raven and doesn't actually want to harm the children. In season 3, it's pretty much his father who does all the bad things, while Victor is either blackmailed or trapped in the mirror. Victor later destroys the mirror with his father in it, and becomes more of a friend than a foe in the last season, mostly pranking his sister Marijke in order to make her leave the house. Sofie Rodenmaar Actor: Claartje Janse German Version: none English version: none After Joyce and Patricia left the house at the beginning of season 4 for their scholarship in America and Trudy also left the house when she married Appie's uncle, Victor's nephew Danny appeared, uninvited, and decided to 'stay for a while', later followed by his mother and sister (Sofie). Marijke became the new landlady. Sofie is the oldest twin and much of a nerdy wiseacre, but isn't ashamed to admit it. She always dresses proper and always gets good grades. When she first meets Mick she doesn't really like him and thinks he's a stupid jock, but she secretly starts to like him later on. However, Mick still isn't over Joyce and doesn't want to start a new relationship, even though he develops feelings for Sofie. In the last episode they admit to their feelings and start dating. It is shown in the second movie that they're still dating, while Joyce regrets breaking up with Mick. Danny Rodenmaar Actor: Patrick Wessels German Version: none English version: none Danny is Sofie's twin brother. He is a joker, like Appie. He wants to be the best joker of the house, so he tries to be funnier than Appie. This doesn't always work out well and most people just think he's annoying. Nobody really likes Danny, but he doesn't really give them a reason to. He's a mama's boy and often complaints to Marijke. He is her 'little baby' so she always believes him, even when he's lying. When Danny comes to live in the house, he immediately discovers there's a secret club (Sibuna). He wants to join the club, but instead of being nice and asking Sibuna, he steals one of their clues and tries to blackmail his way in. Sibuna steals the clue back and distrusts him even more. At the end of the season he admits he was wrong and the Sibuna gang forgives him. Differences between Het Huis Anubis and House of Anubis Season 1 The first season of House of Anubis (HOA) is probably the most similar season to het Huis Anubis (HHA), although there are a lot of differences (mostly details). Some plot changes/differences of season 1 (HHA/HOA): - The reason why Joyce (Joy) ‘disappeared’ is different. In HHA, Joyce disappeared because she and her family were witnesses of a car accident. Rufus was the one driving the car and the victim was badly injured. Rufus wanted Joyce and her family to stay quiet about the accident. The reason why the family was so afraid of Rufus was never mentioned. Also, the car accident was never mentioned in the series, only in one of the HHA-books. In HOA, Joy disappeared because they assumed she was the Chosen One and they wanted to protect her against Rufus. - In HHA, Joyce wasn’t shown in the first episode, only on the group picture inside the house. When Nienke (Nina) and her grandmother almost arrived at the Anubis house in a cab, they passed a black car that drove away from the house. It was never confirmed but we can assume that Joyce was in that car. In HOA, Joy was shown in the first episode and she was seen leaving the house. - In HHA Rufus (Malpied) and Zeno (Terpstra) are two different characters, although in HOA it is only one character, Rufus Zeno, being a combination of both Rufus and Zeno. In the Dutch version, Zeno was the one who gave Jeroen money for information because he wanted the grail (similar to the Cup of Ankh) and he was an old friend of Sarah. Rufus was chasing Joyce and he wanted to know where she was. - The grail (Cup of Ankh) was hidden in Corvus (Corbierre) in HHA. In HOA, only a piece of the Cup was hidden inside Corbierre and the Sibuna gang had to ‘build’ the cup themselves. -Amber and Nienke (Nina) share a room from the start In season 2 the story was heavily edited. The plot of the Sibuna gang trying to complete the tasks is still present, but there was never a mask to be found in the Dutch version (although there was a videogame that did involve a mask). Instead, the grail has to be taken to a particular spot on a certain time and be held by the chosen one, so that the location of a secret 'love tomb' reveals itself. The Sibuna gang has to complete tasks to reveal this information. Also, Jasper Choudhary, Senkhara, and Poppy Clarke were all new characters in the American version, and the Collector's role is much different. His name in the dutch version is Raven and is also not Rufus Zeno, but instead a new character: Wolf or Mr. Renson, the new history teacher. There are also other small differences, like Trudy Rehmann not having anything to do with Vera Devenish in the Dutch version, the gem's background, Jasper replacing most of Jerome's roles in the American version, and Mick not leaving the house in the Dutch version. In season 3 the plot is edited completely. The only brief similarity is that Mrs. Denby's character is somewhat like Jakob van Den Berg from Het Huis Anubis. They also both have "Den" in their name and considering the writers like to somewhat modify the original Het Huis Anubis names (e.i. Nina Martin instead of Martens, Mr Sweet instead of Mr Van Swieten, Fabian Rutter instead of Ruitenberg) this might have been intentional. For a long time it was believed Mara was taking over Noa's role, but the story edits were so heavy Noa's role was not included in the story. Other differences are in the character's personalities. (See Cast) (This part is under construction!) Opening Songs 'Season 1: Anubis' Lyrics Translation by Myrtiane. In a dark and distant past, a man found an ancient treasure. He told his daughter Sarah where he had hidden it. And she wrote it down in riddles, so those who are sly and cunning will discover that this treasure lies here in the House of Anubis! One mystery, a thousand questions, this is the house of Anubis. More secrets, every day, this is the house of Anubis. Go on be brave and unravel this mystery... of the House of Anubis! '(end of short version)'' Is this search full of danger really worth the effort? Can somebody tell me what this house is keeping safe for us? Answer my questions only then I will rest. I want to be first because I feel it: the coast is not clear! ' ' One mystery, a thousand questions x1 Every day, every night, I hear Sarah in my head. I have to find that treasure, I promised her that. I won't be misled, I will go through fire and rain for her. {C Yes, I will risk my life for this exciting adventure. One mystery, a thousand questions x2 Season 2: Het Geheim (The Secret) Lyrics translation by Myrtiane. Shown as they appear in the long version. '''Fabian: On dark nights, my thoughts are lost within my mind. Fabian and Patricia: They are safe, they are secret, there is no one that reads them. Nienke: Only a handful of people know what they are about... Nienke and Joyce: They are just like me: afraid of treachery. All: We search with you for the secret, here in the House of Anubis. 2x (end of short version) Nah nah, nah, nah (come on) nah, nah, nah nah. Noa: Tis a problem, 'tis a venture...'' Noa and Jeroen:' ''...a dangerous game.' Jeroen:' If we fight, unabashed,' Noa and Jeroen:' then we will surely succeed.' ' Noa, Jeroen and Nienke: Together we're as strong as a bear, we will not be beaten. Amber and Joyce: Because this is our life's work... Amber, Patricia, Mick, Jeroen and Fabian: ...for which we will fight! All: We search with you for the secret, here in the House of Anubis 2x Nienke: We search with you for the secret, here in the House of Anubis x3 All: We search with you for the secret, here in the House of Anubis 2x Season 3 onwards: Stenen (Stones) Lyrics translation by DryYoshi and Myrtiane. Shown as they appear in the long version. Can stones just tell you something? Can a house start to live in the night? The mystery has been torturing us; h''as involved us in this adventure.'' Yes, it's possible, believe me, I know what I'm saying. Tis the house of Anubis, come with me and I'll guide the way.'' The House of Anubis. x4 '(end of short version)'' Sometimes it seems to be my greatest enemy, but it's also my greatest friend. It is a piece of me because I feel a little like its child.{C Yes, it sounds a little weird, but I still know what I'm saying. Tis the house of Anubis, come with me and I'll guide the way.'' The House of Anubis. x8 Who will win this dangerous game? Who will lead the defeat? Will the peace ever return here? That is the question. The House of Anubis. x8 Other Songs Ware Liefde Lyrics translation by CodeJh04 '''Nienke : When you've found true love , your life suddenly folds itself open. All questions that once existed for you, disappear like snow in sudden thaw..... When you've found true love, you suddenly feel for what your hart has been beating, day and night. It's the best thing that was ever invented. It feels like the whole world smiles at you... All: True, true love, I could only now feel. True, true love, after an endless journey. True,true love,I was looking for so long,I didn't find it until I really fought for it..... Joyce: When you've found true love,it's like coming home from a long journey, and whatever you previously could not understand, isn't confusing you for a second now. Jeroen: When you've found true love, the air is suddenly clears in your rarefied head. T''he problems that devoured your tenderness,'' then disappear as when a fire is extinguished. Repeat Chorus 2x (Note: The original Dutch version lyrics is in the video) The Treasure of Anubis Lyrics translation by CodeJh04 Nienke: Sometimes I wander around here for hours, 'Amber:And I don't know what to do,Fabian: Is there a secret alliance? '''Joyce: Do I soon find an... Joyce and Patricia:Old and dusty, magic book? Nienke: Lead me to the treasure of Anubis...All:Lead me to Anubis..'' Jeroen: ''Oh, what are those strange people, Nienke:'' ''Why does life hurt?Fabian:' ''How does everything work?Joyce: Will I ever again... '''Patricia: Be carefree and happy..Nienke': ''Lead me to the treasure of Anubis..'All':Lead me to Anubis.. (Chorus) ''' '''All: ''We join forces,('Nienke: We join forces'') All:Together, through the darkness, All roads lead to..(Nienke: Go together through the darkness) All:to Anubis, we join forces ''('Nienke': ''Because all roads lead to..)All:Together, through the darkness,All roads lead to....(Nienke: Anubis....) All:to Anubis..... Fabian: ''Oh, I wish I knew the answer Amber': ''Who knows what will happen next? 'Patricia:And if my heart ever calms down, ''Jeroen: ''I see ghosts..Fabian and Jeroen: 'Behind each new door...'Nienke': Lead me to the treasure of Anubis..'All':Lead me to Anubis.. (Repeat Chorus 1x with '''Joyce on background singer instead of Nienke)'' Nienke: ''Nobody can help me..Joyce: ''Here I'm standing, I feel so,Nienke and Joyce:Lonely and abandoned, ''Joyce':''Nobody around me...Nienke: ''A wound that cannot staunch, ''Nienke and Joyce: ''It makes me feel so alone tonight......'' (Repeat Chorus 2x , this time both '''Joyce and Nienke are background singers)'' Books 1cthumb20070713115258.jpg|Het Huis Anubis : De Geheim Club van de Oude Wilg De geheimzinnige vloek.jpg|Het Huis Anubis : De Geheimzinnige Vloek De Uitverkorene.jpg|Het Huis Anubis : De Uitverkorene detraanvanisis.jpg|Het Huis Anubis : De Traan van Isis devloekvananchesenamon.jpg|Het Huis Anubis : De Vloek van Anchesenamon Het Geheim van de Tombe.jpg|Het Huis Anubis : Het Geheim van de Tombe Het geheim van Winsbrugge-Hennegouwen.jpg|Het Huis Anubis : Het geheim van Winsbrugge-Hennegouwen Several Books of the series were made. The story, which was originally written by Anjali Taneja, was edited by Alexandra Penrhyn Lowe for the book series. The books are told from the perspective of Nienke, and omit various side storylines from the series. De Geheime Club van de Oude Wilg Translated, the title of this book means, "The Secret Club of the Old Willow". This was the first ever book to be released by Studio 100 and Alexandra Penrhyn Lowe. It was released on December 1, 2006. The book is about the first part of the first season of Het Huis Anubis, from episode 1 to episode 61. Het Geheim van de Tombe "The Secret of the Tomb" is the second book. It is about the second part of season one, and follows episodes 62 to 114. It was released on 23 May, 2007. De geheimzinnige vloek "The mysterious curse" covers the first half of the second season that aired in spring 2007. It was released on 10 December, 2007. De Uitverkorene Translated, it means "The Chosen One". It was released on 26 May, 2008. The book covers the second part of the second season that aired in fall 2007. Het geheim van Winsbrugge-Hennegouwen Translated and using the names from the English version, this title translates to "The secret of Frobisher-Smythe". The book covers the first part of the third season. It was released on 12 December, 2008. De Traan van Isis "The Tear of Isis" was released on 27 May, 2009 and covers the events from the second half of the third season that aired in fall 2009. De vloek van Anchesenamon "The curse of Anchesenamon" was the last book and covered the complete fourth and final season, which only aired in one part. It was released on 27 December, 2009. Musicals / Theaters *Anubis and the Cup/Grail of Eternal Friendship (Anubis en de Graal van de Eeuwige Vriendschap) * Anubis and the Legend of the Ghost Theater (Anubis en de Legende van het Spooktheater) * Anubis and the Secret of the Lost Soul (Anubis en het Geheim van de Verloren Ziel) Note!: This theatershow/musical contains characters from Het Huis Anubis (Fabian, Appie and Amber) and their spin-off (Pim, Sterre, Raphaël and Marcel). Together they solve a new mystery. Movies The Het Huis Anubis films do not actually continue with the plot of the series. All films have a separate plot. Anubis and the Path of Seven Sins Originally called Het Huis Anubis en het Pad der Zeven Zonden, the movie came out in October 2008. This was the first Anubis film to appear in cinemas. Synopsis: '''The residents of the House of Anubis go on a school trip, but they are disturbed by something unexplainable. They end up in a ghost town and find out about an age-old legend. Who is Duke Rohan, the Duke without a heart? And what does the entrance to the Path of Seven Sins mean? View the Het Pad Der 7 Zonden Gallery Path of Seven Sins Theme Song (lyrics) '''Translated by Horustheskygod1, Corrected by Myrtiane Chorus: Nienke and Fabian: Come and follow the path, follow the path of seven sins''. ''Patricia and Jeroen: Fear, do not fear the road you do not know! Follow the path of seven sins...Nienke and Fabian: 'Tis like a mirror that shows you who you really are.Nienke, Fabian, Patricia and Jeroen: Come and follow the path, follow the path of seven sins, and just take the route to every strange obstacle. Come and follow the path of seven sins, and discover what true love is. Nienke: 'Tis a leap into the unknown but it's is worth the effort.Fabian: 'Tis a hunt full of misery that will spare friend nor foe. Amber: 'Tis a living legend...Joyce: ...carefully preserved for ages! Chorus x1 Amber: In all those years, no-one has completed this task. (No one, in all those years) Nienke: This mystery fraught with danger keeps us firmly in its power. Noa: There's no one who can clarify...Fabian and Noa: what awaits us in the end! Nienke and Fabian: Come and follow the path, follow the path of seven sins''. ''Patricia and Jeroen: Fear, do not fear the road you do not know! Follow the path of seven sins...Nienke and Fabian: 'Tis like a mirror that shows you who you really are. Nienke: Nobody has ever succeeded... (follow the path) Fabian: to do what we're doing...Amber: And those who still risked their lives...Joyce: Do not return, not for a million! Nienke, Fabian, Patricia, Jeroen: Come follow the path, follow the path of seven sins. Do not fear the way you do not know. Follow the path of seven sins. 'Tis like a mirror that shows who you really are. Come follow the path, follow the path of seven sins. And just take the route to any strange obstacle. Come and follow the path, follow the path of seven sins, and discover what true love is. Anubis and the Wrath of Arghus Originally called "Het Huis Anubis en de Wraak van Arghus," came out in December 2009. 'Synopsis: '''To celebrate Appie's birthday, the residents decide to visit a haunted house. Strange things start happening. All residents disappear one after another. Appie thinks there is a vampire in the house, but Nienke doesn't think so, because she encounters strange messages all over the place. And what's more, a peculiare man haunts the house. Anubis and the Return of Sibuna Originally called "Het Huis Anubis en de terugkeer van Sibuna", and was broadcast on October 31, 2010 on Nickelodeon. ''The Return of Sibuna was the only one of the films not to appear in cinemas. '''Synopsis: '''The German order needs a cursed person in order to awake the dead ones, and since Appie was cursed during the events of the show, they kidnap him and make him ill (the first part of the ritual). He manages to escape and is brought to the hospital where Nienke works. Barely able to speak, he tells her to get the Sibuna gang back together in order to save him. Is Appie's new girlfriend Belona really who she says she is? Will Sibuna manage to save Appie and their friendship? Spin-off : Het Huis Anubis En De Vijf Van Het Magische Zwaard The title means, "The House of Anubis and the Five of the Magical Sword". It is a spinoff of the original Het Huis Anubis series, with an entirely new cast and a new plot. Story and plot Five teenagers are invited to the House of Anubis. Each has their own hypersensitive sense that they have to suppress to be able to live like a normal person. According to Merlin's prophecy, they have to develop their senses and work together to unravel the mystery of the Dark Druids, and ultimately, defeat them to protect the Magical Sword - which is, indeed, the legendary Excalibur. Category:Het Huis Anubis